


It's that goddam F*cky fic, and it is not my fault

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, M/M, off-screen make-out
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky吵得连复仇者大厦里的隔音设施都挡不住。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strange_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_radio/gifts).



Tony Stark，不但是个高尚优秀的人，是个——会为所有超级英雄们在纽约曼哈顿市中心建起一幢高档华丽的居住/游玩/兵器补给的全能公寓大楼的——乐善好施的亿万富翁，还是一个工程师。大家忘记这点了吗？他自己就从不会忘。所以他亲自设计公寓大楼不算，还加了很多隔音元素，并且，为了最后显摆一下他的体贴和周到，他可是确保了每一张床都[i]绝不会[/i]咯吱咯吱响。特别是电影厅楼上给Cap住的那套房间。Tony还亲自试验过。好吧，不是亲自，是[i]亲眼[/i]，这样说有没有好点？总之，就他亲眼所见，得出的结论是：床，一点也不会响。至少当时JARVIS没报告说有任何声音溢出；按Tony的设定，JARVIS讲话比什么都要婉转得体，但绝不会说那种该死的谎；Tony得去查一查了。立马就得去。

因为，你瞧，并不是每个人都一边看着星际迷航第四部，一边对Cap和Bucky——根本不象他们以为的那样不着痕迹地——偷偷溜出电影厅这件事毫无知觉的。只不过，要是十分钟以后，大家都没听见那激烈的欢爱声的话就更美好了。起码Tony认为他们应该是在做爱；毕竟那两个家伙不会整天就想着要把对方杀掉吧。

Clint拿起他坚持要使用的老式遥控器（因为那样他们就可以享受抢来抢去的乐趣），调低电影音量。

喀——砰——喀——砰——喀——砰——喀——

所有人都抬头看着天花板，毋庸置疑，那是做爱的声音。那声音还在动。就在天花板上。他们肯定是干了一路，在一张牢牢地和地板焊在一起的床上干了一路，他们是怎么——

“也许他们是在椅子上做？”Natasha沉吟着说，往嘴里丢了一把爆米花。

“哦哦哦哦哦！”Clint赞同地点头。椅子。Tony为什么没考虑到椅子？草草草。

Thor歪着头，聆听两名干得昏天黑地的队友发出的吱嘎吱嘎，乓当乓当的声音。“他们两人都是很有力量的战士。”他说，好像脑子正在计算两个人合体（搞在一起）会有多大的力道，“不知椅子能否撑住他们——”

椅子没撑住。在两名超级士兵的肉体冲撞下，椅子崩坏的声音虽经过隔音地板但仍如预期地清晰可闻。Sam双手捂住脸，垂下肩膀，说：“我还不想死，但现在我真的很想去死一死。”

喧闹声暂歇；也许是因为他们中的一个——或者两个都——受了重伤，也许是因为他们根本就不把椅子当回事，只管继续在那件非常昂贵的家具废墟上继续干得起劲。Tony正准备叫JARVIS查看一下他们的情况以防万一，突然响起了呻吟声。

Clint举在半空准备调高音量的手僵住了。Sam的眼睛从手指头上往外看，惊恐万分。Natasha和Thor一副深深震撼心潮澎湃的样子。Tony也很震撼。因为怎么说呢，那不是呻吟。那是吼叫，声音大得能透过隔音地板。吼叫声的音量和频率都成正比上涨，突然，他们饱受折磨又无比清晰地听见了，Cap那不容错认的声音，用尽全力高喊出“FUCKY”。

电影厅一片死寂，Natasha不小心碰翻爆米花桶的声音都如同雪崩。屏幕上，William Shatner扮演的舰长还在宇宙飞船里默默游动，想去释放座头鲸。

***

大概有那么15分钟，Tony以为大家都心照不宣再也——不提——这档子事了。哎哎他错了。错得离谱。等到Steve和Bucky下楼，衣服还算挂在身上头发则乱到没眼看的样子，其他人已经把星际迷航后一部电影看掉一半了。Tony都不知道在放什么，他们连假装看电影都心情都没有。Natasha吃光了所有的爆米花，和Clint去厨房里再多做一点儿。当他们抱着成果走回门口时，Clint一个响指，说：“哦，日了吧唧，我忘记洒盐了，等等啊。”

Natasha靠在门框上，用Tony这辈子见过的最严肃的扑克脸大嚼没加盐的爆米花。Steve的眉毛微微皱了一下，但没吭声。结果等到大家都坐下了，Steve和Bucky坐在后排的沙发上，前者胳膊环着后者的肩膀，一副假惺惺的无辜表情，Bruce却走进来。他的实验室，Tony突然想起，就在Steve房间的楼上。

Bruce看看屏幕，感受了一下室内弥漫的刻意的宁静祥和，最后说：“你们这帮家伙在看什么日了吧唧的玩意儿，啊，我在工作呢。”

“七宝奇谋。”Natasha眼睛都不眨一下。大家纷纷很不自在地往屏幕看了一眼：的确是七宝奇谋。这时Steve明显皱起眉头了。Bruce的叹息仿佛在说你们都是无所事事的废柴吗，但那是他也将加入废柴组合的信号。所以Tony没放在心上。他把脚从隔壁椅子扶手上放下来让Bruce坐，Natasha还给了他一把爆米花。

Tony和Thor互相使了几个眼色，想决定下一个开口的是谁。

“好你个日了吧唧的！”最终是Tony说，“你对我的电影排片有意见啊，我们出去谈谈。”

“行啊，日了吧唧的，去就去。”Thor吼回来。Tony简直想亲他，字面上的亲他一下，谁叫Thor在这样一个绝妙的时刻完美地领悟了中庭语言的多变性。

随着他们的唇枪舌剑，Steve的表情已经从“有点不太妙诶？”变成“哦天啊别这样”了，Bucky的嘴角抽搐着，仿佛受到前所未有的攻击。

“你们能别日了吧唧地吵吗？”Natasha边吃爆米花边训斥道，“还有人要看电影知道吗。”

Bucky已经无声地笑得浑身发抖了，真的在抖，Tony真没料到自己这辈子还能成功地逗笑他一次。而Steve，在昏暗的室内光线下，成为了一片红得触目惊心的龙虾片。他的视线落在对面Sam身上。

Sam张嘴，然后摇头，然后大笑出声，笑得弯下腰一只拳头狂捶椅子扶手。

“我想不出来——”他上气不接下气，“我太抱歉了想不出怎么用这个梗——”

这就是为什么所有伟大的英雄们都滚在复仇者大厦的电影厅地板上，笑得爬都爬不起来。

（接下来一个礼拜，每个人都主动给Steve和Bucky买了把新椅子。Tony无从得知它们的宿命。不过他觉得自己最好也不要知道。）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1713488/chapters/4022583

电影显然是Clint挑的，是讲人们在错误的时间依然努力正确向上的故事，大概他以为Steve和Bucky会认同吧。Steve感谢这份心意。他也喜欢看星际迷航：尽管那是只有好莱坞大片才有的理想化桥段，却是如此充满希望令人振奋。

不过他的心思没怎么集中在电影上（有座头鲸？还有什么飞船被偷走？）。因为Bucky坐在沙发上，他的旁边，两人就在Stark的小型私人影院后排；这就让整件事情变得比较困难了。Steve偶尔还是不太习惯坐在这种不像电影院座椅的沙发上看电影，而Bucky只消瞄一瞄，眼神就流露出准备搞点小破坏的意思。一开始他是和Steve隔开一段距离的，看了大概片头字幕那么一点儿时间；然后他就悄悄地，匀速地向Steve靠近，仿佛要越过他坐到沙发另一头似地。在70年前他会纯粹出于恶作剧这么干，那时候就够糟，他会在Steve耳边嘀咕电影剧透，嘀咕前排某个姑娘，还会趁他走神时挠他的痒，趴到他身体另一边去偷一把爆米花或者吸Steve的饮料。

如今周围没人会指指点点了，也没有逼仄的座椅可供阻挠，Bucky的恶劣行为就变本加厉，越发充满诱惑。他已经从肩膀到膝盖都跟Steve紧紧贴在一起，一只脚还勾在Steve脚踝后方，明明白白地邀请Steve把腿搁到他的大腿上。Steve想说我是不会这么做的，非常感谢你。其他队友不介意他们的亲热行为，不代表可以容忍电影之夜受到干扰。但是，不光是脚，Bucky的手臂也搭在沙发背上；他没有象普通情侣那样搂着Steve的肩膀，而是把手指慢吞吞地伸进Steve后脑勺的发丝里不时用指尖戳他耳朵。感觉真他妈爽，Steve眼睛都快睁不开了。接着Bucky更是凑过来咬他一侧耳垂同时手指又去捏另一边。Steve差点把他推开，这样子叫他太难保持安静了。队友们肯定已经在极力忽略后排他们的动静。Bucky贴在他耳朵边上坏笑，用屁股顶他，压低声音说：“嗨，你想不想——”

这时Steve就从沙发上起来走向出口。

他们走楼梯，三级一跨加上直接跳过栏杆显然要比电梯快。Bucky还跟他赛跑，就比他早了一秒冲进门。还来不及把门关好Bucky就直接把Steve的T恤往上拉。布料甚至在Steve脸上蒙了一会儿，直到他反应过来，抬起胳膊让Bucky扯下T恤。解决Steve的上衣之后Bucky开始解自己的衣服，于是Steve就对付他的裤子，抽出皮带，拉开拉链，脱到底。Bucky晃了晃，扶着Steve的腰踢掉脚上的一团（包括内裤）。他们俩不知道在朝哪个方向移动，大致应该是沙发，或者床，或者厨柜也勉强可用；Steve倒无所谓在哪，所以他有点缺乏目的性。他正忙着解自己的皮带和裤子纽扣，Bucky的手就伸过来了，匆匆忙忙地一把全部扯掉。

他们一直磨蹭到卧室门边那把放着软垫的扶手椅。这把椅子，Steve觉得自己大概基本没机会坐，它放的位置比较奇特，要往别处挪也找不到合适的地点。Bucky把他按到那个形状触感陌生的软垫上，然后骑了上来身体和他黏到一块儿。Steve双手抚摸Bucky的腰，然后是肋骨，贪婪地想要感受他的一切。他们吻得昏天黑地好像这样一吻就可以弥补过去失落的时间似地。Bucky尽情地吻他，Steve也跟着仰头把脑袋靠在椅背上；感觉太好，好得受不了，事实上，连椅子都往后歪了，撞在墙上只用后方两条腿保持平衡，吱吱嘎嘎地抗议着。

“该死的，”Bucky嘀咕，金属臂在墙面上撑了一把让椅子恢复原位；他的右手正在Steve的腿间急不可耐地刺激他。

“椅子会坏的，Buck，”Steve艰难地说，“我们应该——”

Bucky飞快地从他身上跳下来（快得连Steve也看不清动作），抓住椅子两边大大的厚实的扶手转了半圈使得椅背不会再往墙上撞。然后他拉拉Steve的腿，让他完全陷进那软绵绵、热乎乎的垫子里，又重新爬上去，小心地保持着平衡，把Steve硬得发痛的老二引向自己腿间那个——已经润滑的部位。真是太神奇了，字面意义的神奇，既然Bucky在下楼看电影前就预先策划好了这一切，他们到底是怎么忍到现在的……？

“天啊，Buck。”Steve欲火高涨，耐心已经消磨无几；Bucky正逐渐往下坐，稳稳地，沉沉地，感觉简直好得不可思议。等Bucky完全坐下时他们都有点喘不上气了，Steve把脸埋进Bucky的颈窝，喘息着等待Bucky的动作；起初只是小幅度的摇晃，然后是少许甜美而令人战栗的起伏。Steve不知道等了多久才等到Bucky真正开始骑他。Bucky用结实的双腿支撑着，一手按在扶手上，另一手抓住Steve脑袋旁边的椅背。Steve转头亲吻他的手腕，用力揉捏着他的臀部。

他回过神总算想到要摸一摸Bucky的老二，Bucky尖叫着骑得更用力。椅子还算稳，不过随着Bucky每次起伏都要震一震，在地上滑出几分，发出遭受挤压的响动。Steve赤裸的双脚没法稳稳地踩在地上，他也不敢用力，生怕连人带椅子翻过去。他们已经在卧室里滑出一半距离，干得也正在兴头上准备迎接最后的释放；突然，那不幸的、忍辱负重的椅子再也坚持不下去了，它甩手不干。

完全散架。

他们就那样摔在地上，Steve的大脑还没理解状况，只是本能地抱紧Bucky搂住他。又一件神奇的事发生了，椅面完全没有坏，他们身下还有厚厚的软垫做缓冲。

“老天诶。”Bucky气喘吁吁地说，眼睛睁得很大，又想笑又被欲望煎熬。那样的他太美，令Steve无从顾及他们刚刚搞坏了一件搞不好非常非常值钱的家具的事实。何况他的背后也基本是平坦的椅面和软垫，所以——Steve刚好能使力，挺腰迎上Bucky重拾的节奏。

Bucky忘情地仰头，长发扎成的马尾已经松了，发丝披散着；他开始懒洋洋地套弄自己，很悠闲很惬意的姿态，仿佛他每日的心愿都只是为Steve表演这一幕。Steve又用双手扣住他的腰，挺身时把他往下拉；实在很爽，耶稣基督玛利亚，怎么能这么爽。他可以完全肯定，当年部队给他做的这个实验，不是让他有力气整天往这方面用的。不过他才不管三七二十一。他隐约觉得自己在嘀咕，在叫喊，在呼唤Bucky的名字，他头脑不太清楚，但那又有什么关系？Bucky总是会在自己身边，在这儿，神啊，操，Bucky——

他没有完全失神，就很是恍惚了一阵子。他眨巴着眼睛从极乐的海洋里浮出来，身上是Bucky，软趴趴的，犹如史上最慵懒的人肉毯子，正无意识地用小腿磨蹭着Steve，贴着他的脖子傻笑。Steve换了个舒服的姿势抱住他，在他的背上摸了半晌。

之前的记忆偷偷溜回来了。

“在你那个——我们——是不是我有叫你Fucky？”他问，不太相信自己的记性，脸颊烫了起来。

Bucky舒舒服服地咬他脖子，点头，说：“嗯——哼。”

Steve捂住眼睛。他又想起来他们正躺在Tony Stark的椅子上，四分五裂的椅子上。

“哇，”他迟疑着，“椅子？”

“嗯——哼。”Bucky又这么说，毫无帮他理清头绪的意思。Steve艰难地抬起脑袋：从门外到卧室里面，有丢得乱七八糟的衣服和一堆椅子的残骸。Steve吃不准自己70几年的薪水加利息够不够赔那把该死的椅子。Tony Stark花起钱来根本不是盖的。

Bucky伸懒腰，趴在他肩上打了个呵欠。“唔嗯，好戏还在后头呢。”他说，好像读出Steve的心声，“要不要洗澡啊？”

Steve很想洗澡。

而且，Bucky说得对，接下来有场非常，非常精彩的好戏。


End file.
